When She Comes Back
by Becca9501
Summary: she left everyone she loved and comes back to them with 2 more
1. Chapter 1

Edward antony marsen cullen

Isabella maria swan cullen

Renesmee carlie swan cullen

Antony edward swan cullen

Mary alice brandon cullen

Jasper whitlock hale

Rosalie lillan hale

Emmett mcathy cullen

Chapter 1.

Bella and edward was together since they were 13 then it all came crashing down when they were 16 when her parents got a devorce and had to move with her mom to florida. She had to say goodbye to the one she loved and left her bestfriend and the day before she left she ans edward give one , last goodbye they only know how to do then the next day she give a very upseting goodbye "goodbye my love never forget me baby"

"never" a crying edward said

2 months later

Edward has been drinking all the time bella found out she was haveing a baby not just one but twins then 9 months later she had antony and renesmee then when she turned 17 she wanted to move back to forks with her

"honey dont you look great now, were are my grandbabys" said charlie

"right here"

"wow" was all he could say

They went to the house and bella did the dinna for the 4 of then she did stake for her and her dad and she made mash and beens for the twins

"so honey your back to school toz"

"okay dad how were the cullens since i left" asked bella

"well everyone but edward has been fine that poor kid has been drinking doing drugs and riding a bike" charlie said with a frown

"not my edward he said he would not do something so stupid" said as she was going up the staires

Next day

Bella got up and tuck a shower had breakfast and dressed her kids as she was leaving she kissed her kids and says "mommy will see you soon love you" then she got in to her new blue volvo and bone to school and saw two twins she new

"okay class ill take the reg then get on with your work okay good"

"edward cullen"

"here" he said still upset

"alice cullen"

"here miss"

"isabella swan"

Edward and alices heads shot up

"here" as she raised her hand looking at the cullen

"nice to see you again isabella"

"thanks" was all she said and looked down


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

Edward stands up and leaves Alice looks at Bella and smiles and waves after class alice runs up and hugs her

"omg bella how are you , what are you doing here" Alice squills as she huggs her

"i came back because mom remarried and i wonted to give them space plus i have to tell you and Edward and the rest of you. that when i left i was pregant and i had

twins" as they wre going to lunch

"wow" Alice said gobsmacked

they went to the lunchroom and Emmett saw Bella and ran to her and hugged her and said " Bells what are doing here"

Bella goes to the table and meets the hales but Rosalie does'nt like Bella. after school they go to the cullens house and see Edward asleep on Esme and

Carilse he had red eyes showing he had been crying Bella looked at him and wanted to cry to she went over and stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Hey dears oh bella its so lovly to see you again" Esme said sweetly to bella

"Hey is he okay because does'nt look good" she asked woiredly at Edward

"Yeah he is fine just taking it hard that your here" said Esme as she kisses Edward head

Edward opens his eyes and looks at his mum and huggs her then turns and see's Bella and stands up and looks at her and starts, to cry again and turns and runs up the

staries Bella runs after him.

All the Cullens and Hales look up to were Edward ran of to and Esme was going to go see Edward But Carilse stops her

"Honey they need to sort it out"

"i know its just he looked heartbroken and so did she"

Rosalie says "So whats the big thing about Bella i thought Edward was okay without her"

Emmett looks at her and says " No she was'nt he always says her name and thinks about her and about she was his first love and only love i am so happy she is back she is

the best she is my sister we were all heartbroken when her mother told her she had to move with her"

Rosalie gets her phone out when everyone else is buzy and texts ? to come round because someone is trying to steal Edward

as he goes in to his room she hears sobbing and walks in he looks at her and says " go away "

"No i wont we have to talk so just listen" she said and he looks out the window

"Edward when i left i was pregant" she saw his eyes widen and he stands up


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

edward shouted "WE HAVE WHAT"

"I know its a lot to take in but the night before i left we did'nt use anything and i was'nt on the pill and we made twins"

"Wow" was all he could say "What's their names?" he asked

"well we have 1 babygirl and we have 1 babyboy the girl is called Renesmee i made it up from renee and esme and the boy is called Antony i got that from your middle name

if you want to know Renesmee's first word was 'dadda'.

"it was" he asked crying that he missed it

"yeah i cryed that night i was going to call when i found i was pregant but my mom said that you would'nt cear and that you would call me a slut so i left it but if i could

go back and have you there i would honey i would i love you so so much that it hurts" she said sobbing he ran over and hugged her

"honey it okay i love you too and i would have loved to see you bring out babys in to the world my love i love you so much" he then kisses her and they start snogging she

pulls away and asks

"would you like to meet them" she asked sweetly

"of coures" he smiled at her

they go down the staires and bella kisses edwards cheek and says ill be back soon and left

at the cullens

"so eddie what happend man you look great you are still wipped" chucked emmett

"yeah so what i am i still love her so kill" he said smileing

"ohhh honey thats great" esme kissed his cheek

"mom gess what iv got kids thats were she gone to get them she says there just a year old just learning how to crawl" he smiled really big

"wow so im a nana WOW"

Rosalie realises that edward is more smileing and knows its got worse now that there is babys involed

at the swan house

bella just got back and she hurd gigging and crying so she ran to were charlie was holding a crying antony as soon as antony saw her he reached for her and charlie give him

over and asked

"where were you?"

"the cullens and they know so im geting them a bottle then taking them over and ohh yeah you should have told me what edward was like i neally cryed when i saw him in esmes arms

"okay honey im sorry its just i haven't seen him since i picked him up for deinking and driving"

"okay well ill see ya soon bye dad"

she gets the kids in the car and drives back to cullens she gets out and nocks and alice opens the door

"hi OMG look at them he looks just like edward and her you" she quills

"i know my mom and dad said that"

we walked in to were the rest of the family were as soon as renesmee saw them all she smiled but antony got scared he didn't do new people then edward looks up when he hears a whimper he saw them the boy and girl in bellas arms he stands up, everyone was watching bella turns to the twins and says

"babys id like you to meet your daddy can you say daddy" she asked but the boy just cuddles more to his mummy but renesmee giggles

"daddy daddy daddy my daddy mummy my daddy" she smiles at edward as a tear goes down both bella and edward eye then awwwa goes out thought the house exsept for rosalie

edward picks up rensmee and says "hii babygirl" and turns to the lad and looks at him and goes " hey little man" but he just waves and sucks his fome

"he's a momas boy its probly because i brestfed this one that one did'nt wont it so she had bottle" she giggled esme stands up and goes over and looks at them and quills

"i have grandbabys and bella boys love there momma the most i breastfed edward thats he is attaced" edward eyes widen

"mommm" he wined

"can i hold him since edward is hoging renesmee" as she reached for antony

"sure" she passes him over he is fine he looks around amazed

they sit in the livingroom for awhile edward is playing with both babys with bella on his shoulder watching rosallie is watching to smileing a little then she reales she text someone to come round , then the doorbell goes and carilse goes and gets it and a girl walks thought and staight for edward and kisses him

"hi eddie how are you, why did'nt you call me if it was'nt rosalie i would'nt know you were alive"


End file.
